


Absolute

by anonymous56789



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Werewolves, all original characters - Freeform, pack bond, warning abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a family. They were a pack. Nothing would break them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everett

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to expand on these characters or not. However this idea has been sitting on my chest for a while and I needed to get it off. Each chapter is a new character so it's kind of like an introduction to them. I hope you enjoy  
> P.S Everett is my favorite :) Ohh and please review I love feed back

I looked through the woods. The trees swayed with the breeze while I caught the scent of a deer upwind of me. I stalked toward it quietly. I knew I couldn’t take it down alone but it never hurt to hunt, despite knowing I wouldn’t catch anything. At the sound of a howl I watched the deer leap away and I started running toward the noise. It didn’t take long for me to right myself and make my way on two legs toward where I knew my 2nd would be. “Jonathan.” I called when I got close enough. He nodded toward me, his brown eyes showing concern as I looked toward who he had in tow. 

“We found him skirting the property.” Jonathan said, his hold tightening on his captive. It was a tall, blonde man, his golden eyes burning with a fighting spirit that I instantly took hold of.

“Let me guess, a challenge” Jonathan nodded, his anger evident. I chuckled and motioned the man forward. “Well let’s get on with it then.” The man’s eyes widened in surprise before he quickly shuttered his expression. Shaking loose of my second he crouched and we both reverted to what we should be for this kind of fight. He was cautious and I took notice of his wizened gaze noting the scars on my haunches. I had taken a couple of cheap shots a few years back and it was where the smart fighters dove toward first. We started our fight but even though the kid was smart I was the 1st of my pack for good reason. I could fight my own battles and challenges had become a normal part of my existence. The kid didn’t have a chance. 

The fight ended with my jaws around his throat and his eyes averted in submission. Finished, I returned to two legs and looked down on him as he did the same. Once he was finished Jonathan and Bryce pulled him up. His eyes were averted in submission but I could see the fight that remained in him. “What’s your name kid?”  
He grit his teeth in obvious disapproval of the nick name I'd used. “Winston”, he said quietly; his gaze catching mine for a moment before he looked back down. I laughed heartily. “Good name, do you have any family?” He shook his head, sorrow crossing his features. “Would you like one?” He looked up startled, his gaze guarded and uncertain. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just answer the question.” Jonathan growled out impatiently. I waited, allowing my second to gauge Winston’s reaction. The kid hesitated and then nodded. 

“Well if you’re willing you can join us. If not I’ll let you on your way.” I wasn’t stupid, I’d kill the kid if he decided otherwise but he didn’t need to know that. I didn’t want anyone here who chose out of fear; it would only give me grief. However I couldn’t just let them go either, law was law and it wasn’t something that could be broken. Like gravity it wasn’t a choice, it was something you lived with. There was no choice, only the law as it stood.

Winston nodded again, looking up at me with fierce determination. “I would.” I grinned and laughed again. 

“Well boys it looks like we have a new brother, let’s give him the grand welcome.” Jonathan smirked and hauled Winston to the house as we all followed.


	2. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precedes "Everett" and explains the scars he has on his hindquarters

I leaned against the porch railing as I waited for Everett to get back from his run. He liked to take part of the day for himself and I understood that… it didn’t mean I liked it. Everett wasn’t weak, he was never weak but alone he wasn’t the pack’s first he was just Everett and that made me more uncomfortable than I would ever like to admit. It was a quiet day, like usual. We lived on a patch of land as far from civilization as we could get without seeming suspicious. We all had various projects that brought in money but none of us to compare to Everett’s gig. He was a well-known and respected author of books in philosophy and theology. He had several doctorates in the fields and while it seemed like Everett would be anything but scholarly it was hard to keep up with him when he really got going. 

Me, I was different. I liked keeping to myself but I had a hobby with mechanics and I loved fixing up old cars. We had all the supplies here, so every once in a while I would go out and get myself a new project to work on. The parts could be ordered online or over the phone now-a-days and I could conduct my business in private. Selling always gave me enough money to contribute and start my next project. It was something I had worked up to and I enjoyed it. We all had our hobbies, whether it be Hunter, who was our doctor, or Bryce who was the artist, making masterpieces out of clay. We all had different interests and our own lives of a sort. However everything, for me, revolved around Everett. 

He had gotten to me when everyone else had just given up. I had been left to rot in jail when he picked me up while I was still a teen. I was an obnoxious brat and his Uncle had certainly hated me, directing his rage at me whenever he could. However Everett had stayed there for me even though I usually ended up lashing out at him, and with me came his Uncle’s… disapproval. My first change had been a disaster that I hadn’t been prepared for. Our kind was infected, like legend reports, but not in the way that most thought. It was blood borne and required an exchange of blood to pass on the disease. On a camping trip with my friend and his family a wolf had attacked and killed all but me. In the flurry he was injured by my friend’s father who had shot him. Despite the bullet that had shot through his leg he still almost killed me before a group out hiking had heard the noise and scared him off. Needless to say, with his obvious wound and my own our blood was mixed and I was infected, forever changing my life. 

My next full moon was the end of my life as I had known it. I changed and my family was killed in the process. Our first change is violent, painful, and for someone who doesn’t know what’s going on it’s disastrous. After murdering my parents, whose death was ruled an animal attack, I was put in the system and everything went downhill from there. But I survived and Everett saved me, stopping me from finishing my family’s murder with my own life. 

I heard a pained yelp from the forest and took off, quickly reverting to my wolf form. I knew Everett’s voice, anywhere and in any form. It was his pained yelp I had heard and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him.

It wasn’t long before I found him, with a loner wolf in a boneless heap underneath him. It was dead, whoever it was and Everett was injured. His back legs collapsed beneath him as blood pooled below. He turned human within minutes, his voice pained. “It’s fine Jonathan.” 

I turned as well, kneeling next to him. “Shut up.” I said tersely, not even listening to his nonsense. I picked him up gently, trying to avoid his wounds. They were deep claw marks and I knew they could cost Everett his life if they weren’t treated promptly. I cursed myself the entire way back to the house.


	3. Hunter

I sighed as Jonathan hovered outside of Everett’s room. “He’ll be fine.” I reassured my 2nd, “he needs the rest and your worrying isn’t doing a damn bit of good.” Jonathan scowled at me as if I had keyed one of his precious cars. “Come on.” I waved him away from the room, “Let’s get some food and let him sleep.” Jonathan continued scowling but ultimately followed my lead toward the large kitchen. The fridge was fully stocked as always and I pulled out a cured ham and started pulling off chunks. Reluctantly Jon followed my lead and pulled off some for himself. “So, what’s got you torn up?” I asked, already guessing at the answer. 

Jon chomped down on the ham harder, his nonexistent poker face showing me exactly what I had already guessed at. “I should have been there.” He almost growled.   
“To do what?” I asked, knowing I had to get him sorted before Everett woke up and did it himself. Everett would heal fine, but only if he focused on healing and wasn’t trying to get his 2nd sorted before he himself was taken care of. 

“To watch his back, make sure that bastard didn’t hurt him.” Jonathan’s scowl deepened impossibly. I held back an internal sigh. This is what made Jon such a great second. He would tear anyone limb from limb if they hurt us but he always strived to prevent that from happening in the first place. Everett and Jon balanced each other. Everett was calm and usually jovial, while it was rare to catch Jon smiling let alone laughing things off. However each played an integral role in our lives. Everett was who everyone relied on and Jon backed him up no matter what. 

“You know Everett would have taken that man on if you had been there or not. Once a challenge is declared he doesn’t turn it down and we aren’t allowed interference.” It was something Everett had always been clear on and no one went against Everett’s word. No one. It wasn’t a choice to follow Everett’s commands, it was the only thing Hunter considered supernatural about them. He considered changing a natural process because nothing felt more natural than his wolf form. However the hold that Everett, and by association Jon, had over them was unnatural. It was a weight that they all felt, and had accepted when they had joined Everett. Because not only was Everett their leader but he was their family and had fought for each of them in some way. 

Jon nodded to my response, realizing the sense of it but still not accepting. “Fine,” I said, setting the ham aside. “Throw every possible scenario at me that you can think of and we’ll sort through them.” It was something I knew had to be done. Outwardly it didn’t seem to do much but I knew how Jon’s brain worked. And the only way to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head was to smash each of them to dust with logic. Which is exactly what I was planning to do. 

Once we were finished it was closer to morning than it was to the start of the night. Jon had slumped, each of his solutions gone over with a fine tooth comb and thrown out the window. He nodded to himself and looked out the window to the moon. “Thanks Hunter.” He said quietly and got up. I nodded and watched him walk out the back door to go on a run. He would finally be sorted out afterward. His worry and thoughts of inadequacy fully dealt with once he was back. Then when Everett woke up and his laughter shook the house once more everything would be back to the way it should be.


	4. Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts up a while after the first chapter and Winston has been a part of the family for a bit

I rolled my shoulders as I tread through the edge of the forest and to the house. The other girls and I had gone for a run, needing to get out for a bit. We could hold our own against the guys quite well but the sheer excessive amount of testosterone in the house could get overwhelming and we all needed time away. Victoria quietly padded beside me, letting me think. I appreciated her silence. When all else was loud and demanding, Victoria was quiet, unobtrusive. It could be hard being with Everett, he wasn’t quiet, even when he was asleep. His snores seemed to shake the house. And even though I needed his loud presence beside me it was nice getting silence every now and then.  
Now most would argue that Jon out of anyone could make a clam look talkative but despite his verbal silence his presence was loud. When Jon was in the room you knew it and even though he normally kept quiet there was no ignoring him. All of the men were like that. Hunter with his wealth of knowledge and ease of spirit always announced himself. Bryce was the general goof ball when it came down to it, and even the new guy, Winston had a loud spirit. I was starting to think it was the reason they had become werewolves instead of dying from their wounds, as most did.  
  
As Victoria and I led the others into the house a few of the boys came down for snacks. “Ladies.” Everett said, nodding toward all of us and making a beeline for me.  
  
“Don’t distract me, I’m hungry.” I said before he could whisk me away. He chuckled and let me root through the fridge before he pulled out some leftovers for himself. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” I nodded and smiled. I really didn’t mind how loud he was.


	5. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts directly after "Jenna"

I kept my distance as I watched everyone grab food before I went to the fridge. I could wait, Jenna was always the first to get food, and as long as Everett was in charge she always would be among us women. But despite my status I always waited till the others had gotten what they needed before I got my share. They were all younger than me and I always felt the need to let them eat first. Hunter came up beside me and put his hand over mine. “You gotten anything yet?” He asked softly. Hunter could speak softly but never quietly. None of the men could and I never expected them to. I shook my head and looked as him as if to ask if he wanted anything. He shook his head as he said, “I’ll get it.” I nodded and pulled some meat and cheese out of the fridge before I settled on a seat at the table. Once everyone had their preferred snacks we all looked to Everett to start. He took a bite out of his chosen assortment and then we all dug in. 

Everyone chatted as we ate, all comfortable with each other’s presence. Winston was the only one who seemed even vaguely tense but with Alice at his elbow he didn’t stay that way for long. It could be considered strange that Jon and Bryce (both wolves of higher status than Winston) still had no pack mates while Alice had chosen Winston, a new member. But this was a matter of the heart with the outline of a wolf. Alice and Winston were meant to be and so they were. Just as Jenna who was tough as nails and easy going Everett were meant to be. And Hunter, the healer, was meant to be with the mute wolf, me. 

I had been unlucky in my childhood. Abused by those who ended up caring for me I had at some point had my tongue cut out. When I was changed I had just run and kept on running until I found Everett and Hunter. Hunter understood me without words and it made me all the more grateful for him. He was the one who had encouraged me to learn sign language and had eventually gotten everyone else to take a few lessons in it (with Everett’s blessing) so I didn’t feel so cut off. It was Everett who had accepted me into his family and Hunter who had made it home. I would repay them with everything that I could.


	6. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows "Victoria"

I didn’t think I would ever find who I was supposed to be with. Once I knew that neither Jon nor Bryce were for me I just settled on being by myself. Not that I was truly alone. With a family like Everett it was hard to find time to feel lonely and I didn’t really consider it a burden. The others thought of me as innocent… naïve. 

I wasn’t like them. My childhood hadn’t been terrible or traumatic. I had ended up turned under strangely normal circumstances. A wolf in human form, who was serving ice cream of all things, accidently cut himself and ended up bleeding into a papercut I had gotten earlier in the day. That was all it took, a drop… less than a drop for my world to turn upside down. I had been at a friend’s house the night of my first change and had made it outside before I caused a mess. The next few days I had wandered as a wolf and eventually found Everett. It was as if something drew me to him… to the family and I never looked back. 

I was technically a runaway and I knew my family was worried. However despite Everett’s support in whatever I decided (returning to say goodbye to my family or not) I knew it was better for me to stay away. It was a clean cut this way and I couldn’t face them when I was no longer the daughter I had been. 

When Winston was accepted in the family I knew… It hit me like lightning and I had to steady myself to keep from falling. And when I looked up to see his expression I knew he felt it too. We had found what we were looking for.


	7. Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This directly precedes and follows "Everett"

I was at the end of my rope. I had nothing left, no reason to keep going yet I knew that I would keep surviving. So I made a choice, to challenge the closest alpha. It wasn’t easy, everything in my being fought to get me running in the opposite direction. But I had decided. If I couldn’t live with my family then maybe I could make my own and becoming alpha by defeating another was the only way I knew how. So I challenged Everett, seeing the scars on his hindquarters and hoping I had a prayer of a chance. Of course he had beaten me within ten minutes and I awaited my death. I almost couldn’t believe it when he offered his hand to me. A family, I hadn’t had once since I turned, and even then it wasn’t much of one. So I steeled myself and said yes; feeling the weight of an alpha’s command settle heavily over me. And I was surprised. It wasn’t the weight I expected. It wasn’t the weight of chains, of bondage but that of a yoke holding me with the others and underneath the direction of my alpha, Everett. 

What surprised me even more than the weight was the girl I saw waiting on the steps of the house. Her hair was whiter than my previous grandmother’s and I wondered how it had turned out that way. But before I could ask I felt my entire being quake and I knew, we would be together for the rest of our lives.


	8. Bryce

I looked around the table at my fellow werewolves, at my family. After a life of loneliness I had found my place and I would never give it up. I grinned as I directed a joke at Winston and he sputtered. The kid was new but not stupid and he held up just fine against my humor. He would fit in well and I laughed with Everett as we all ate and enjoyed each other’s company. This was my family and I would do everything and anything to protect them.


End file.
